Doin Dirt
by OnlyKlaineLove
Summary: Kurt Hummel comienza un nuevo año en la academia Dalton de varones. Allí no solo tratara de olvidar el abuso sufrido en McKinley, también conocerá a Blaine Anderson, quien cambiara su vida para bien o para mal. BadBoy!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Doin Dirt

Personajes: Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson

Rated: M

Resumen: Kurt Hummel comienza un nuevo año en la academia Dalton de varones. Allí no solo tratara de olvidar el abuso sufrido en McKinley, también conocerá a Blaine Anderson, quien cambiara su vida para bien o para mal. BadBoy!Blaine

* * *

Prologo:

Blaine Anderson, es un chico normal de solo 19 años quien cursa su último año en Dalton. Tiene todo lo que podría desear: Amigos, pocos pero muy buenos; es popular pero a su vez, Anderson no era una buena persona, por supuesto que no. Es un fastidio para los profesores y para el director mismo... La continuidad de Blaine en el instituto pendía de un hilo, y el director aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para expulsarlo a pesar de ser el último año del joven.

En fin, cada día Blaine pasaba por la misma rutina en la que nunca faltaban chicos. Es decir, él siempre amanecía con un rostro nuevo, (y sin mencionar joven) junto a su cama. Pero claro que Blaine era lo suficientemente caballero para guiarlos hasta la puerta y... _echarlos._ Bueno, eso es cortesía para él. No había chico en Dalton que haya pasado por la cama de Anderson dos veces o más, aunque claro que ese joven Sebastian era la _GRAN_ excepción, ¿Como resistirse a un chico de ojos verdes, alto, con una gran sonrisa y con un _trasero _asombroso y moldeado para Blaine?

En conclusión, Blaine busca chicos de una sola noche (sin contar a Sebastian). Pero él no siempre fue así, hubo alguien que cambio la vida del moreno a sus cortos 15 años de edad. Ese alguien era Jason un universitario de 21 años, rubio, alto; que con unos cuantos halagos, guiños y coqueteos logro ganarse al moreno y llevárselo a la cama. A pesar de todo esto, Blaine estaba profundamente enamorado del mayor, es decir, él era su _alma gemela._

Una tarde Blaine y su alma gemela-no-tan-gemela compartían una sesión de besos en el cuarto del menor, quien aseguraba que sus padres no estaban. Esa sesión se intensifico cuando el rubio, arrastro al menor de sus brazos a la cama. Se posiciono encima del moreno y continúo besándolo de manera salvaje casi desesperada. Luego el menor hizo a un lado su cabeza para que la boca del mayor tomara más territorio para besar, dejando pequeñas marcas sobre las que ya estaban desapareciendo. Los gemidos entre ambos aumentaban a tal forma, de llamar la atención de una muy preocupada Sarah, quien recién llegaba a su hogar.

Ella siguió el ruido de los _ahora claros_ jadeos y decidida a no perder más tiempo, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo para encontrarse con una escena desagradable: _su_ Blaine bajo el dorso de un _hombre_, mucho _mayor_ que él, con sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo del menor.

No cabe destacar que aquella escena no fue del agrado de Sarah y tampoco de su esposo quien no lograba digerir la idea de que su hijo de 15 años tuviera pareja, alguien mucho mayor y _hombre._

A los pocos días la familia Anderson decidió mudarse a Westerville, donde anotaron a Blaine en la Academia Dalton, de manera de no tener que lidiar con su hijo gay. Luego continuaron con sus vidas ocupadas en viajes de negocios, encuentros con sus amigos; todo se mantenía igual excepto por un pequeño e insignificante detalle: _ya no tenían hijo._

En fin, Blaine logro adaptarse fácilmente a su nueva escuela. Consiguió amigarse con la mayoría de su curso, se unió al coro escolar "Los Warblers" donde apreciaron su talento en el baile y el canto. En su último mes de clases, el moreno lo termino con excelentes notas ya que era un alumno aplicado. De esta forma, Blaine creyó que recuperaría el amor de sus padres, pero para ellos Blaine era _un extraño._ Ellos solo eran una feliz pareja sin hijos.

El moreno no toleraba una vida sin una figura materna y paterna a las cuales admirar, pero aun así conocía a un mayor que se preocupaba por él: Jason. Fue al departamento del mayor, del cual poseía una copia de llaves. Al entrar se sorprendió de lo tranquilo que yacía la casa, así que decidió dirigirse a la habitación del joven de ojos verdes de ensueño que poseía el rubio. A medida que recorría recordaba la primera vez que él y Jason lo habían hecho; también escuchaba los gemidos y jadeos de aquella vez, aunque ahora esos recuerdos se escuchaban tan reales. Luego de abrir la puerta con una gran sonrisa para su novio, al instante esa expresión se borro de su rostro cuando vio como su novio hacia llegar al orgasmo a otro chico.

Blaine solo corrió tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron. Llego hasta un pequeño parque, para luego sentarse en una banca y dejo que sus lágrimas salieran. 'Soy un maldito idiota. Para qué diablos volví, sabía que se buscaría otro. No soy nada y-' Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Jason quien se sentó junto a él tratando de tomarle su mano pero el menor la alejo. 'Blaine yo-' El moreno solo lo interrumpió mientras dejaba de sollozar 'No expliques nada, ha pasado mucho tiempo y... entiendo que hayas buscado a alguien mas, solo déjame... adiós' Dijo Blaine, juntando todas sus fuerzas para largarse y volver a Dalton.

Desde esa tarde, Blaine cambio. Para el nuevo año, el moreno abandonó el coro sin explicación alguna. Se transformó en una persona arrogante, fastidiosa y comenzó a rellenar ese vacio en su corazón como lo hubiera hecho Jason: Follándose a cualquier chico que se le cruce en su camino.

Para el moreno su vida era asombrosa, hasta que en su panorama logró divisar, a un _ángel._ Un chico perfecto, blanco como las nubes y sus ojos, celestes con destellos grises y tonalidades de verde. Un joven alto y-

-...Kurt Hummel- Decía Jeff, el novio de su mejor amigo Nick; haciendo volver a la realidad a Blaine, quien estaba admirando a su ángel llamado _Kurt._

-Blaine Anderson- Dijo el moreno haciendo relucir una de sus sonrisas mas seductoras para luego tomar la mano del joven de ojos azules y plantarle un beso suave. Rápidamente Jeff aparto a Kurt del moreno. Pero antes de que ellos se fueran Blaine le dedico una sonrisa acompañada de un guiño lo que causo el sonrojo del castaño.

-Blaine, no han pasado ni cinco minutos de este nuevo año y ya te lo estas follando con la mirada- Dijo Nick algo malhumorado. -¿Qué quieres hacer con él?

-No me lo estoy follando- Dijo el joven de ojos avellana para luego voltearse a ver a su mejor amigo- Estoy enamorado

* * *

N/A: Hola! Este es una de mis locas ideas para un Fic Klaine.. So, si no sucede lo mismo que con mi Fic anterior que no tuvo una "gran bienvenida" seguramente lo continue... Mientras tanto Sunset in New York voy a eliminarlo.. pero lo dejo una rato mas...

Reviews no hacen daño :')


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Good to see you again, Good to see you again (8)**  
**Bruno Mars?... okno, vengo con un nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste :D**

**GRACIAS ah, por las reviews, favs y follows! TE KA EME okno...  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Ten Cuidado**

No solo el nuevo día comenzaba, también lo hacia una nueva etapa de vida en la de Kurt Hummel... o eso es lo que trataba de entender en su cabeza. El joven de 18 años, permanecía afuera de la gran estructura contemplando lo que seria su segunda casa, donde no tendría de que preocuparse por lo sufrido en McKinley.

-Todo va a estar bien, hijo- Dijo el padre del castaño, Burt; sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El joven solamente asintió ante el comentario del mayor. Burt realmente no sabía todos los detalles de lo que su hijo sufrió en McKinley, pero no es por que el menor no confié en él; es solo que Kurt no quiere que los demás carguen sobre sus hombros los problemas del ojiazul.

Luego de que el castaño se despidiese de su padre entro a la institución, sin apuros. El menor comenzó a recorrer los pasillos vacios de la "nuevo hogar". No tenia ansias de sentir lastima por los demás al ser el 'chico nuevo 'gay'. La campana de cambio de hora sonó inundando los corredores vacios de Dalton con su ruido. Seguida de una gran multitud de estudiantes quienes salían de las numerosas aulas.

Kurt continuo con su recorrido tratando de pasar desapercibido, hoy realmente no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería estar como en McKinley; solo. Aunque fue inútil, ya que el ojiazul se cruzo en la vista de un chico rubio algo curioso.

El contratenor aumento la velocidad de sus pasos para poder evitar al joven curioso. Definitivamente, esto restaba las ansias del castaño para 'socializar' -como decía su padre- en Dalton. El ojiazul sintió como era tomado por los hombros bruscamente. 'Maldición' Pensó al ver como el rubio consiguió su cometido de llamar su atención.

-Eso fue grosero- Dijo el rubio fingiendo un puchero.

-Lo siento, solo quería encontrar los dormitorios para acomodarme y descansar; a solas- La mayor parte de lo que dijo era cierto, el castaño hizo énfasis en la parte de 'a solas'.

-Bueno, y que tal si te acompaño? Ahora tenemos un receso de unos 30 minutos- Dijo esperando por un 'Si' del castaño.

-No es necesario yo...- Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, el rubio lo arrastro por lo que seria la zona de los dormitorios. Unos segundos después, se detuvo para decir

-Que numero de habitación te asignaron?- El castaño noto lo animado que estaba ese chico, pero aun así le dirigió una sonrisa

-Creo, que en la habitación numero 303- Dijo chequeando si era correcto en el papel que le dejo su padre.

-OH POR DIOS-Dijo sumamente emocionado el otro chico, lo que asustaba al ojiazul -Compartiremos la habitación! Acaso eso no es emocionante?

-Emm, si claro- Decía el ojiazul sin querer decepcionarlo

* * *

Luego de que Kurt se acomodase en su dormitorio y el del rubio llamado Jeff, el contratenor decidió la compañía del otro para conocer el establecimiento. Hablaron entre ellos, y Kurt se sorprendió al saber que tiene novio, un chico llamado Nick; ambos van al coro a capela de la escuela: Los Warblers.

Los dos jóvenes continuaron con su recorrido, para luego detenerse cuando el rubio lo hizo

-Mira, allí esta Nick-Dijo Jeff en un tono soñador y alegre. Después de decir eso, el rubio arrastro a ambos para acercarse al novio del más hiperactivo.

-Kurt, el es mi novio, Nick Duval...- Decía Jeff en un tono de superioridad que Kurt no paso de alto- Nick, el es Kurt Hummel

-Es un placer tenerte en Dalton, Kurt- Dijo el joven de pelo liso y negro. El ojiazul noto que la pareja de su amigo, tenia compañía; un chico de risos sumergidos en una gran cantidad desastrosa de gel. Este chico, hizo a un lado a Nick para presentarse con una sonrisa y decir:

-Blaine Anderson- Luego el moreno, tomo la mano del contratenor y deposito un suave beso, que fue interrumpido por Jeff quien luego de despedirse de su novio; se marcho con su nuevo amigo.

* * *

-Que sucede?- Pregunto un Kurt muy confundido a medida que se marchaban. Ya que el rubio no contestaba, el ojiazul se detuvo en su lugar esperando una respuesta.

-Solo trato de protegerte, Kurt- Dijo dejando al castaño mucho mas confundido que en un principio. El rubio suspiro y continuo -Escucha Kurt, Anderson no es una buena persona, él solo querrá herirte

-Creo que puedo cuidarme solo- Dijo el castaño quien se resistía a dejar de interesarse del 'chico gel' que conoció hace apenas unos dos minutos

-Para decirlo en pocas palabras, él no es de esas personas con las cuales establecer una relación- Ante eso el castaño buscaba articular alguna palabra para contradecir a Jeff

-Las personas cambian- Dijo el contratenor pero antes de continuar, Jeff lo interrumpió

-Si lo hacen, y Blaine ya cambió a lo que era antes por lo que Nick me ha dicho- El rubio dijo exhausto tratando de dejar el tema de lado -En serio Kurt, si bien te conocí hace una hora, realmente me preocupo por ti y no quiero que sufras por un imbécil que estuvo con toda la escuela.

'Woaw' fue lo que pensó el castaño, es la primera persona que se preocupa verdaderamente por él, dejando de lado a su padre. Y es cierto ya que si en McKinley tenia amigos, ninguno era... bueno, ninguno era como Jeff.

Antes de que el contratenor pudiera agradecerle a su amigo por su preocupación, apareció Nick quien abrazo a Jeff por la espalda y le murmuro algo en su oreja provocándole al rubio un sonrojo. Luego Nick hablo con Kurt sin soltar a su novio

-Kurt, no te importa si me lo llevo no? Es decir, hace mucho que no lo veo y quisiera pasar tiempo con él- El castaño no creía que Jeff era alguien inocente, pero tampoco alguien así. Sin ninguna otra opción, Kurt asintió mientras miraba como 'su guía' se marchaba con su pareja y

-Hey- Dijo una voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos. El ojiazul se volteo encontrándose con un par de ojos avellana

-Ho-hola- Dijo Kurt sin poder evitar tartamudear. 'Maldición' pensaba el castaño 'Estoy frente a un chico hermoso que quiere hablarme y... yo no debo contestarle por que... no'

-Quieres que te acompañe a tu clase, veo que eres nuevo y si no me equivoco tu única oportunidad de no extraviarte por ahí, se fue con su pareja y no para hablar- Dijo el moreno con un guiño seguido de una sonrisa

-No es necesario, s-se a donde ir- Dijo el castaño marchándose por un camino al que supone que por allí estaría su clase de Literatura. Luego de un recorrido un poco largo, sintió la presencia del moreno quien lo seguía

-A menos que debas ir a alguna clase de gimnasia que todas comienzan en la próxima semana, o tengas que ir al laboratorio; admiro tu capacidad orientación- Dijo el moreno -Dime a donde debes ir y prometo acompañarte sin decir ninguna palabra o como quieras

-Solo ve delante mío y no me hables- Dijo el castaño algo avergonzado por creer que su orgullo lo ayudaría a encontrar su clase

-Emm, Kurt- Dijo Blaine pero el castaño trato de no escucharlo ya que el moreno rompía su promesa de no hablar

-Has dicho que no hablarías y-

-Solo quiero saber a donde te llevo- Dijo el moreno sin poder ocultar una sonrisa que se extendía a sus orejas. 'Okey siquiera paso un día y ya haces el ridículo, Hummel, felicitaciones!' Pensó el castaño. Luego de marcar el recorrido al cual ir, ambos continuaron con su recorrido ignorando a ese joven que los observaba desde lejos y no muy alegre.

* * *

**Go run run run and leave your review here *Inserte aqui melodia de Skyscraper***

**Actualizare cada jueves!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okey.. Aqui dejo el proximo capitulo, gracias por las reviews espero que les guste**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Solo, déjame**

Blaine espero un _'Gracias'_ de parte de Kurt al haberlo dejado en su aula pero el ojiazul solo se dio vuelta y entro sin decir alguna palabra.

Esa es una de las cosas que odiaba, a veces cuando el era realmente honesto y nadie le creía. Continuo su camino hasta su cuarto para descansar, 'al diablo con las clases' pensaba Anderson. Cuando estaba a punto de ingresar a su habitación, la que compartía con Nick; recordó que él y Jeff estaban recuperando su tiempo perdido, 'pero que mas da?' Pensó el moreno. Así que entro en su cuarto sin importar ver la escena familiar de su mejor amigo follando a su novio, si bien ellos estaban acostumbrados, se detuvieron esperando que el moreno recogiera lo que quería para luego marcharse.

* * *

La profesora de Literatura continuaba con su clase, mientras Kurt permanecía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

¿Por que Jeff dice que Blaine no es una buena persona? pero lo mas importante ¿Por que Blaine actuaba así con el? Tan caballeroso y agradable. Seguramente esa es su forma de conseguir chicos o... Maldición, todo esto era realmente confuso para Kurt; Blaine es confuso para él. Porque no solo va en busca de otro y lo deja tranquilo.

El toque de la campana retumbo en los oídos del ojiazul sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Debía buscar a Jeff en busca de respuestas.

A la vuelta del pasillo vio desde lejos su casillero y junto al suyo, estaba Jeff con Nick. Acelero el paso tomando al rubio por el hombro ignorando los llamados de protesta de este y de su novio.

-KURT! KURT DETENTE!- Gritaba Jeff tratando de detener al castaño. Unos pasos más y el ojiazul lo hicieron. -QUE DIABLOS SUCEDE Y- Kurt lo interrumpió

-Debes decirme_ todo_ lo que sabes sobre Blaine-Dijo Kurt, luego de un suspiro Jeff comenzó a hablar.

* * *

-Ahí estas- Dijo Sebastian al tiempo que Blaine salía de su cuarto.

-Smythe, ya paso mucho tiempo- Dijo Blaine a la vez que besaba sensualmente al mas alto. Luego Sebastian lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa a medida que entraban a su cuarto.

El castaño tomó el blazer del moreno y lo aparto a un lado de la habitación. Ambos comenzaron a arrancarse la ropa mutuamente. A Blaine le fascinaba Sebastian ya que ninguno de los dos buscaba una relación. Aunque desde la mañana esa forma de ser podría cambiar por Kurt. Oh Kurt, el ojiazul que conoció hace una hora y ya esta completamente loco por él. Debía conseguir al castaño, de alguna forma u otra, pero lo necesitaba.

Ambos continuaron hasta caer en la cama. Sebastian estaba encima de Blaine mientras besaba su cuello desesperadamente. El castaño se le acerco al oído del moreno y le murmuro

-Apuesto a que ese castaño no podría hacer esto- Luego dirigió su mano hasta el pantalón del moreno bajándolos junto a su ropa interior. Coloco su mano alrededor del miembro de Blaine y comenzó a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo en movimientos repetitivos.

El moreno solo podía gemir y acomodarse en los movimientos del otro chico. 'Apuesto a que ese castaño no podría hacer esto', 'ese castaño' Seguramente Kurt haría esto, pero muchísimo mejor. El moreno sueña con tener al castaño entre sus piernas, gimiendo por sus toques. No puede siquiera imaginarse con claridad lo que haría con él.

Sebastian luego de unos cuantos movimientos mas tomo la erección del moreno en sus labios, a medida que Sebastian la colocaba más profunda en su boca, los gemidos de Anderson aumentaban.

El moreno tomó al castaño y lo volteó de manera que quedara debajo de él. De un solo movimiento bajo los pantalones y ropa interior del castaño, luego tomo la pequeña botella de lubricante que guardaba en la mesa de al lado de la cama. Unto su miembro con un poco del líquido y se adentro en el otro chico. Cuando termino de hacerlo comenzó a darle pequeñas embestidas hasta ganar un ritmo constante.

El moreno disfrutaba cada embestida con los ojos cerrados. En el momento en que los abrió, se encontró con su Ángel. Allí estaba Kurt, llegando al orgasmo, gracias al moreno. Esa imagen nunca se borraría de la cabeza del ojimiel.

Continuo embistiendo al ojiazul, hasta que este se viniera sobre el moreno. Los gemidos que omitía Kurt eran realmente tentadores para Blaine. Luego de unas cuantas embestidas más el moreno se vino luego del castaño gritando su nombre: _Kurt._

Volvió a la realidad de forma repentina. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Se encontraba desnudo con sus prendas en mano, fuera de la habitación de Sebastian quien hecho al moreno cuando lo llamo por el nombre de otro, y ese otro era ese maldito castaño que era todo un estereotipo gay.

* * *

-¿Jeff, estas seguro de eso?- Decía Kurt a un mas confundido luego de escuchar la historia del moreno. Según lo que dijo el rubio, Blaine y sus padres no tenían una buena relación ya que el ojimiel salió del armario. Luego de eso, Los Anderson se mudaron a Westerville para cambiar a Blaine a Dalton, donde los Warblers lo trataron como uno de ellos. Durante todo el año, Nick quien paso a ser su mejor amigo, notaba como el moreno se esforzaba para poder recuperar el cariño de sus padres. Ese mismo día, Blaine los iría a visitar.

Nunca se encontraron en las vacaciones, Blaine no contestaba los mensajes de su mejor amigo ni sus llamadas. Nick comprendió que ese último día, los esfuerzos del moreno no sirvieron para nada. Para el inicio del próximo año, Blaine abandono los Warblers sin explicar el porque. Desde ese entonces, Blaine comenzó con cualquiera en Dalton ya que ese era el único lugar donde podía ser él mismo.

-Así es, esa es la historia de Blaine- Dijo Jeff relajándose al haber sacado las dudas del castaño... O eso es lo que el deseaba.

-Pero que Nick diga eso no significa que es completamente cierto- El castaño aun así seguia con sus dudas. Es decir, ¿acaso todo eso esta confirmado por Blaine o son solo suposiciones?

-Insinúas que mi novio es mentiroso?- Dijo Jeff dirigiéndole una mirada asesina

-No c-claro que no-Suspiro el ojiazul nerviosamente y continuo- Solo es que no estoy tan seguro, pero esta bien... Gracias por lo que me has dicho

-No hay problema. Ahora si no te importa debo volver y recuperar el tiempo perdido con Nick- Dijo Jeff con un guiño- Por cierto, seguramente querrás retrasarte un poco antes de volver al dormitorio

-Pero por que yo quisiera hac...-La voz del ojiazul se fue apagando al entender a lo que se refería- Ok.

El rubio se fue dejando solo al castaño en la biblioteca. Sus clases por el día ya terminaron así que el castaño completo sus carpetas del día con los apuntes que Jeff le cedió. Unos cuantos minutos después de haber terminado decidió buscar algo para ocupar su tiempo ya que seguramente 30 minutos para Jeff y su novio no eran suficientes. Entonces comenzó a recorrer los estantes llenos de libros de todo tipo de género. Dirigiéndose a los estantes del fondo comenzó a escuchar como si alguien fuese empujado contra ellos levemente. Hizo su cabeza a un lado para poder observar que sucedía, sorprendiéndose al ver a Blaine sentado golpeándose contra los estantes sin mucha fuerza; susurrando cosas.

-Solo lo conocí hoy. Por que *golpe* actúo *golpe* así *golpe*- Decía el moreno, suspiro y continuo-¿Que diablos me haces Kurt?- Eso ultimo fue un susurro para si mismo que logro ser escuchado por Kurt, aunque el creyó imaginarse la parte en la que decía su nombre.

-Blaine?- Dijo el ojiazul en un murmuro. Al momento de haber hablado, Blaine levanto su cabeza de su refugio entre sus piernas para observarlo detenidamente. El contratenor ignoro los llamados del moreno y trato de tomar sus cosas para irse. Aun así el moreno no se rendía.

-Kurt!- Decía firmemente el moreno tratando de que el ojiazul se detuviera. Kurt al haber recogido tomo su bolso y camino lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, aunque fue inútil ya que el moreno lo tomo por el brazo arrinconándolo al estante mas cercano. El ojiazul trato de zafarse del agarre del mayor pero era inútil, el moreno era mas fuerte que el.

-Déjame- Decía el ojiazul casi en un susurro. El moreno solo lo observaba detalladamente. ¿Como es que este chico que conoció en la mañana de ese día lo afectaba tanto?. Nunca se sintió así por un chico antes... Bueno solo por Jason. Pero era idiota pensar eso.

Volvió a la realidad y se encontraba en el suelo. Al parecer fue empujado por Jeff, quien vio la situación en la que se encontraba Kurt y no tardo en reaccionar en contra de Blaine.

Ambos amigos se marcharon dejando atrás al ojimiel sentado contra los estantes como lo había encontrado Kurt. El moreno permaneció en su lugar sin molestarse en detenerlos en busca de una respuesta de porque Jeff no le permitía a Kurt acercarse al moreno.

* * *

-Creí que vendrías mas temprano a la habitación- Decía Jeff a medida que llevaba a rastras al ojiazul por los corredores de los dormitorios -Fui un idiota al dejarte solo, lo siento Kurt.

Todo lo que decía Jeff entraba y salía por los oídos del contratenor. '¿Que era lo que sucedía con Blaine? De un momento a otro parecía vulnerable a tan amenazante' Pensaba el ojiazul

-Kurt... KURT- Decía Jeff obteniendo finalmente la atención del mencionado mientras entraban al dormitorio- Hey, tranquilo- El rubio estaba realmente preocupado por su nuevo amigo. No podía verlo tan afectado por Blaine.

-Estoy bien- Dijo el castaño prestándole atención al rubio. Tomo su bolso y comenzó a guardar sus libros en sus cajones. Noto que le faltaba su cuaderno, uno muy importante, pero no para sus estudios; un libro muy importante para él mismo- N-no puede s-ser- Comenzaba a hablar nerviosamente llamando la atención de Jeff

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto mas nervioso que antes- ¿Acaso extraviaste algo?

-Mi-Decía a medida que vaciaba el contenido de su bolso en su cama y revisaba detenidamente

-¿Tu...?-Trataba de saber Jeff

El ojiazul maldecía estresadamente casi en murmuro- _Mi diario_

* * *

Luego de unos minutos de vacilación, el ojimiel se puso de pie tratando de olvidar lo sucedido. De una forma u otra debía disculparse ante Sebastian, ya que al ser el primer día de clases necesitaba calmar sus "necesidades" y los chicos que ingresan este año no son tan fáciles. Una de las razones, es que existen personas como Jeff que difunde rumores de que él es una mala persona y de esa manera logra alejar a _Kurt_ de su alcance.

¿Porque debe actuar así por Kurt? Era una de las tantas preguntas que circulan por la cabeza del moreno.

Sintió que algo rozaba su pie, y al dirigir su vista al objeto no se sorprendió al notar que era solo un libro. Lo tomo sin dudar, pero antes de colocarlo en su lugar en los estantes, quiso saber de que libro se trataba. La portada no poseía titulo alguno, así que el moreno lo abrió para revelar su contenido.

En una caligrafía perfecta escrita en tinta negra decía elegantemente:

-Diario de Kurt Hummel- Murmuro para si mismo el moreno intrigado de porque el castaño tendría algo así. No es que pensara que es para chicas jóvenes, hablando de cosas absurdas. Aun así dio vuelta la página y comenzó con la lectura. A diferencia de la caligrafía de la primera hoja, en esta se veía como si lo escribiera con nervios, _con miedo_

_"Me beso"_

* * *

**ASJDHASUDHSAUD... So que les parecio? :3 reviewas son amor.. so AMENME ah.. okno.. solo dejen sus opiniones :'D lo termine hoy...  
PD: *Se busca Beta Reader* lol :3  
Chiao **_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen Klaine, Niff, ni nadie ._.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: **

Baine yacía recostado con su espalda en el respaldo de su cama. En frente de él permanecía cerrado el Diario de Kurt que se encontró hace ya dos días. No quería violar la privacidad del castaño revisando las páginas continuas luego de leer la frase _'Me Beso'._

Si bien la curiosidad lo mataba, se mantenía firme en su opinión de **no** seguir leyendo el cuaderno. Decidió despejar su mente para olvidar todo ese tema. Antes de tomar su blazer y salir de la habitación, recogió el cuaderno ocultándolo bajo el colchón de su cama donde sabia que nadie se molestaría en revisar.

* * *

Desde que el ojiazul perdió su libro mas preciado, no se permitió dormir en paz. No dejaba de plantearse las peores situaciones para el cuaderno. 'Que tal si la persona que lo recogió planea hacer copias y mostrarlo a todo el instituto' o 'Y si aquella persona que lo tiene en sus manos planea usarlo en su contra haciendo que él haga lo que el quisiera para que no hablase'

En esos dos días, él y Jeff comenzaron a razonar lo que hubiera sucedido con el diario. Entres las teorías propuestas por el rubio habían las que decían que el ejemplar podía estar guardado entre los estantes de la biblioteca ya que posiblemente alguien creyó que era un libro perteneciente de esa habitación y lo guardo por ahí. Puesta esta teoría en la mente del castaño, ambos ocuparon esos días para registrar la biblioteca tratando de encontrar el diario aunque la búsqueda no obtuvo grandes resultados.

-Esto es inútil- Decía por quincuagésima vez el ojiazul decepcionado al no hallar su diario.

-No pierdas las esperanzas nunca, vamos a encontrarlo-Decía el joven de cabello dorados tratando de estimular al castaño a seguir con la búsqueda.

Las manos del contratenor se mecían entre todos los libros que poseía la habitación rogando en encontrar su cuaderno.

-¿Ya pensaste con que canción adicionaras para los Warblers?- Pregunto el rubio rompiendo el silencio que comenzaba a formarse en el cuarto.

-Realmente no tuve tiempo para pensar en eso-Dijo luego de un largo suspiro el castaño. Con todo este asunto no pudo planear que canción usaría para su audición. El rubio le dirigió una mirada comprensiva y ambos continuaron con su búsqueda.

* * *

Blaine se marchaba del cuarto de Steve mientras este permanecía dormido luego de que el moreno se lo follara. Steve es un estudiante de segundo, un joven estudioso con pequeños y brillantes ojos azules, no como los de Kurt, pero eran como dos lagunas. Tiene un cabello fino, recto y de color arena que lo mantiene en un estilo que recuerda el rastro de un cometa. Es de estructura delgada y orejas delicadas. Realmente el moreno estaba muy afectado por Kurt ya que cuando se encontró con Steve no dudo en notar el ligero parecido físico de ambos. Aunque el ojimiel elegiría la actitud del ojiazul, el otro joven solo significo otra 'aventura' para el moreno.

Al entrar a su habitación, noto que su mejor amigo estaba ocupando la ducha. Así que sin perder más tiempo tomo el diario del ojiazul que permanecía exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que lo dejo y lo guardo en su bolso. Luego hizo su recorrido hacia la biblioteca donde se cruzo con Jeff y Kurt quienes salían de ella, algo... decepcionados? La actitud del rubio cambio drásticamente al notar la presencia del moreno y le dirigió una mirada llena de odio. El ojimiel no lograba entender como ese chico no olvidaba todo lo sucedido.

Los ojos color azabache de Blaine se dirigieron hacia Kurt quien mantenía la cabeza gacha. El moreno condujo sus pasos hacia el ojiazul dispuesto a devolverle su diario pero después de ser apartado por Jeff, el contratenor fue alejado de su campo de visión. Quería gritarle al rubio por siempre robarle las oportunidades de hablar con el castaño, pero no. Decidió que si quería conseguir a Kurt no lo apartaría de nada ni nadie.

Luego de observar como el idiota de Jeff y su amado se marchaban entro en la biblioteca, donde pasaría algún tiempo a solas sin que alguien lo molestara. Tomo su bolso y prosiguió a hacer lo que hacia desde que hayo el diario de Kurt, contemplarlo preguntándose de que clase de cosas hablaría. No aguantaba que la intriga lo continuara volviendo loco, por eso opto por hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría; _abrió_ el diario y comenzó con su lectura.

* * *

Después del forzoso recorrido por parte de Jeff hacia Kurt, se detuvieron al entrar al comedor del instituto, donde el rubio mantenía su ceño fruncido. El castaño no comprendía porque Jeff retenía un fuerte odio hacia Blaine.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto el joven de ojos verdes al notar la expresión que mantenía Kurt.

-**Contigo**-Dijo el castaño aun sin dirigir su vista a su amigo, tomando algo de comida de los grandes mostradores del comedor.

-¿Conmigo? Nada, ¿por que lo preguntas?-Respondió sin entender a lo que se refería el ojiazul, realizando la misma acción que su amigo. Por consiguiente de haber tomado sus pedidos, se marcharon hacia una de las mesas del gran buffet

-Jeff, solo quiero saber que sucede contigo y Blaine-Dijo Kurt provocando que su amigo se asfixiara con su bebida, luego de que se estabilizo, hablo con su amigo.

-No es nada, ¿porque no discutimos sobre con que canción audicionaras? Que vengas de una escuela donde participabas en el coro no significa que eres bueno para entrar en Los Warblers-Dijo tratando de evitar el tema que involucraba al ojimiel.

-Oh, por supuesto que lo soy- Dijo dando un trago a su bebida y continuo- No cambies de tema Jeffrey, dime ¿Soy tu amigo?

-Por supuesto que lo ere-

-Y entonces porque no me lo dices, se mantener un secreto, créeme.

-Ok, te lo diré pero no aqui- Dicho esto ambos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a su habitación para hablar.

* * *

El ojimiel llevo su mano a su boca tratando de evitar que se escapara un quejido de dolor y furia al acabar de leer algunas páginas del diario de Kurt. Si bien no termino de leer todo lo que escribió el ojiazul, no podía proseguir con su lectura ya que no lograba razonar como una persona como Kurt recibía tanto odio e injusticias.

Una de las cosas, o mejor dicho personas que odiaba, era ese tal Karofsky quien fue el responsable del beso no correspondido por el contratenor. ¿Porque diablos luego de todo lo que hizo sufrir a Kurt lo beso, y peor aun, luego de eso continuo intimidándolo?

Si bien no era su asunto, se encargaría de hacerle pagar a ese maldito.

* * *

Antes de comenzar a hablar sobre el odio que Jeff tiene hacia Blaine optaron por escoger la canción con la que audicionaria para Los Warblers. Luego de una hora de discusión Kurt cantaría Defying Gravity, con la que estaba seguro que los dejaría con las bocas abiertas.

-Ahora habla- Dijo Kurt al tiempo que se sentaba en su cama, decidido a hacer hablar a su amigo. Después de un suspiro, Jeff hablo

-El año anterior, fue mi primer año en Dalton. No tuve a nadie tan maravilloso como yo que me ayudara a adaptarme como lo soy yo para ti- Dijo provocando una risa por parte del ojiazul -Pero en serio, no lo tenia hasta que cumplí el mes en Dalton, donde conocí a alguien realmente agradable, Nick- Decía Jeff al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con la mención de su pareja.-Él era muy bueno conmigo y me ayudaba con todo...

_Todos los días me encontraba en la habitación de Nick, ambos decidíamos compartir el tiempo con el otro. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de él y yo estaba no estaba seguro de que si él me correspondía el sentimiento._

_-Deberías audicionar para Los Warblers-Dijo rompiendo el silencio que se formo cuando comenzó la película que veíamos. Me encontraba recostado contra su pecho mientras el acariciaba mi cabeza, aun sin apartar la vista de la pantalla que brillaba en la obscuridad del cuarto._

_-Sabes que no se cantar-Dije buscando una mayor comodidad en su pecho._

_-Si sabes cantar-Dijo a medida que pausaba la película tomando mi mentón para poder observarlo- Tienes una maravillosa voz_

_-No es tan 'maravillosa'- Dije apartando mi rostro de su vista al tiempo que me sentaba en la cama un poco lejos de su alcance._

_-Jeff, en serio sabes cantar. Seria estupendo que te unas a Los Warblers. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a escoger tu canción y-_

_-Nick no insistas, que tal si no es tan 'maravillosa' como dices. Solo iré y pasare el ridículo_

_-Diablos Jeff, por que eres así. Solo quiero ayudar a que otros conozcan tu talento_

_No podía seguir escuchando esas palabras vacías y sin sentido que salían de la boca del chico que amaba, así que solo me puse de pie y salí de la habitación a paso veloz ignorando los llamados del moreno para que me detuviese._

_Cuando di la vuelta hacia mi dormitorio me tope con un chico casi de mi estatura. Tenía grandes ojos avellanas con destellos dorados. Tenía un lujoso cabello enrulado negro que luchaba por salir de todo ese gel del cual estaba sumergido. Es algo pequeño pero tiene un amplio pecho. Su piel era algo bronceada y tenia cejas triangulares._

_-Blaine-Dijo dirigiéndome una cálida sonrisa_

_-J-JEFF-Dije fuera de mis sentidos sin notar lo fuerte que pronuncie mi nombre, aunque solo le provoque una risa que era algo contagiosa._

_Me llevo hasta su habitación la que no compartía con nadie donde luego de unos minutos me encontraba debajo de él recibiendo sus besos. Un tiempo después sentí como su mano comenzaba a despojarme de mi blazer y luego la dirigió hacia los botones de mi camisa. _

_Mi cabeza no estaba habilitada a reaccionar con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Esto no debía ser así, mi primera vez seria con Nick... Já. Como si el quisiera verme y- Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron a la vez que sentía la mano de Blaine comenzar a desabrochar mis pantalones. Levante mi vista hacia el quien ya solo se encontraba en su ropa interior_

_-B-Blaine, no-Dije tratando de apartar su mano de mis pantalones._

_-Shh, tranquilo se que hacer. Solo quédate callado y no dolerá-Dijo tranquilamente al tiempo que plantaba sus labios sobre los míos para un beso duro._

_Junte todas mis fuerzas para lograr distanciarme de él, pero se apresuro para tomarme por la cintura y colocarme de nuevo sobre la cama. Grite para que me soltara, pero pareció ser inútil hasta que la puerta se abrió bruscamente y en ella note la figura de Nick._

_-Blaine, que diablos haces-Dijo entrando como si fuera normal encontrárselo de esta manera. Aproveche esa distracción para apartarme de él pero me tomo del brazo reteniéndome en esa posición._

_-Tranquilo, ambos lo queremos- Dijo a medida que esperaba mi aprobación sobre lo que dijo. Negué de manera exagerada esperando que Nick me sacara de esa situación._

_-Blaine, déjalo. Encontraras a otro -Dijo al tiempo que me alcanzaba mi camisa y blazer-Y te dije que no te metas con él. Lo quiero para mí._

_Termine de ponerme mis prendas sin molestarme en abrocharlas. ¿Que diablos se creen que soy? Me dirigí hacia la puerta pero Nick me tomo por el brazo. Noto el mal humor con el que me encontraba y me permitió salir. Sin dudarlo me aleje de la habitación hacia mi dormitorio. Luego de una ducha me fui a la cama pero sin dormir ya que mis pensamientos molestaban. '¿Acaso el idiota de Blaine se cree que soy una... perra o algo así? Y Nick ¿Por que dijo que me quiere para él, también es como Blaine? Si bien caí en los encantos del ojimiel por que no caer en los de Nick _

_-Jeff-Dijo una voz, la que note que se trataba de Nick._

_-Que quieres-Dije sin moverme de mi cama_

_-Quiero hablar, ¿Podrías abrir la puerta?-Pregunta serenamente. Aun sin estar seguro, me puse de pie y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con el chico que amo. Me hice a un costado permitiendo que entre al dormitorio._

_-Solo habla y v- No pude continuar ya que sentí sus labios posarse en los míos en un beso casto. Unos segundos después se separo y note como la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas provocando un sonrojo. _

_-Yo... Jeff, te amo- Dijo en un suspiro. Espero mi respuesta la que tardaba en llegar. El comenzó a retroceder algo decepcionado hacia la puerta. 'Maldición Jeff, habla'_

_-Y-yo- Sin siquiera querer terminar mi frase lo tome por el blazer acercándolo hacia mí para plantarle un beso cargado de pasión y dulzura en el que él no tardo en responder. Esa noche fue una de las que nunca olvidaría, si bien no éramos nada definido aun así tuve mi primera vez con el chico que amo y me amaba. Unos días después me uní a Los Warblers._

-Blaine quien no estaba feliz de que su amigo, quien era antes como él, tuviera pareja comenzó a hacer rumores que decían que me había acostado con él. Hizo que todos me vean como uno de los tantos chicos que pasaron por su cama. En menos de un día perdí a todos míos amigos por su culpa.

-Pero tienes a Los Warblers-Dijo el castaño algo asombrado por la razón con la que estaba enojado con Blaine. Era algo... estúpido.

-Si, pero ¿y que con mis otros amigos?- Dijo molesto el rubio

-Si se dejaron guiar por esos rumores no creo que verdaderamente hayan sido tus amigos. Creo que es algo infantil por lo que estas enojado con Blaine. Si te pones a pensar, sin él no podrías estar ahora con Nick- Dijo el ojiazul arrepintiéndose con sus propias palabras 'Por que lo defiendo' Pensaba Kurt

-Escucha, tú lo perdonarías, yo no y punto final. Ahora quiero escucharte cantar Defying Gravity. Demuestra que eres tan bueno como lo dices- Dijo Jeff y el contratenor no dudo ni un segundo. Amaba los desafíos y no perdería la oportunidad de dejar a su amigo con la boca abierta.

* * *

**Bueno he aqui (? la razon por la que nuestro querido Jeffrey odia a Blaine (buuuuu) okno..**

**Ok... cerrada esta partecita significa que para el proximo capitulo habra KLEX..okno es muy pronto.. perooooo habra mas (MAS) Klaine para el proximo capitulo... no prometo nada, solo escribo 3**

**Lo escribi en un día... wow lo que hace la musica de Adele ._.**

**So... Gracias por las reviews! Perdon por la tardanza :/**

**Nos leemos... dejen reviews para saber que les parecio**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece blablbal**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Talento**

El castaño camino fuera de la habitacion dejando en ella a un Jeff muy sorprendido. La voz de Kurt sin duda alguna era una de las mejores que jamas ha escuchado, aunque la voz de su pareja lo enamoraba cada dia mas.  
Kurt recorria los pasillos de la Academia sin un rumbo establecido, solo sumergido en sus pensamientos. Realmente es tan bueno para sorprender a Los Warblers. Las unicas personas que conocio en Dalton son solo Nick, Jeff... y Blaine, aun asi el castaño no se sentia realmente seguro de si mismo para cantar frente a los demas Warblers; ¿que sucederia si quedase en ridiculo frente a los demas chicos quienes se burlarian de su voz femenina?

'Wes mataria por un contratenor' Fueron las palabras de Jeff que hacian eco en su cabeza tranquilizandolo solo por unos pocos minutos. Se sentia nervioso ya que las audiciones comenzarian mañana y en la lista yacian varios nombres realment prometedores.

El caminar sumergido en sus pensamientos le provoco el choque con otro estudiante causando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Un pequeño cuaderno llamó completamente la atencion del castaño. 'No puede ser' decia al tiempo que dudosamente dirigia su mano al objeto, temiendo que semejante elemento poseyera algo extremadamente peligroso.

Sin perder mas tiempo lo tomó topandose con la mano del otro joven quien tenia planeado hacer la misma accion. Lentamente ambos dirigieron sus miradas al otro dando a conocer el temor que ambos dejaban notar en la vista del contrario. Pidió, rogó e hizo todo lo posible para no permitirse creer que el joven con el que se topó era Blaine. No podia ser él. 'Cualquier persona menos él'. El castaño compartió toda su tarde discutiendo acerca del joven de cabellos negros con Jeff para demostrarle que estaba equivocado al poseer rencor contra el misterioso chico de pasado dudoso por algo que sucedió en el preterito de la vida del chico de cabellos dorados. Cuando ya el contratenor estaba a unos pasos de probar que el podia acercarse al moreno sin verse afectado y mantener una relacion amistosa, he incluso ilusionarse con que sucediese algo mas, se encuentra con este dichoso escenario con el que imploraba; sea tan solo un simple sueño.

- Kurt, yo te puedo explicar- Soltó Blaine, al momento que intentaba pararse sobre sus pies. El castaño no se permitiria dejar llenar la cabeza con esa oración cotidiana que escuchaba siempre a sus alrededor por situaciones como estas.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas para recoger su Diario y marcharse a su habitación sin mirar atrás dejando al otro joven petrificado y confundido consigo mismo. Desde un principio se habia prometido no leer el maldito diario. Pero como siempre, se nego a prestar atencion a sus decisiones. El moreno observó como el otro joven se marchaba lejos de su alcance desapareciendo al doblar por el pasillo. **'Tengo que hacer algo, mejor dicho debo hacer algo'** Penso el adolescente a medida que comenzaba a apresurar su paso siguiendo el ratro que dejo Kurt.

* * *

El castaño llegó a la protección de su dormitorio donde agradeció mentalmente que su amigo no se encuentre en ella. Se acercó al costado de su cama donde se sentó y colocó sus piernas alrededor de sus brazos de manera protectora. Ese diario era el unico objeto con el que podia hablar sin esperar una opinion reprobatoria a cambio. Tomó la pequeña libreta en sus manos con disgusto, como si fuera una prenda de una colección pasada, y comenzó a arrancar hoja por hoja. A medida que realizaba la misma acción una y otra vez, se permitió una lectura rapida observando las hojas llenas de tinta que guardaban sus mas grandes secretos, los cuales no compartía con nadie. Ahora comprendía que ya que sus grandes secretos no estaban a salvo en su diario, no lo estarian a salvo con nadie; asi que mantendría sus Opiniones y secretos, solos para él.

* * *

- ¿Kurt?- Preguntó Jeff al tiempo que ingresaba a su habitación. Su amigo yacia en el suelo con su rostro entre sus piernas y siquiera se molesto en mover su cabeza cuando escucho la mención de su nombre.- ¿Que sucede?- Insistió el rubio ahora mas preocupado por su compañero de cuarto. Hizo su camino hacia Kurt quien al sentir su presencia levantó su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

- Déjame en paz!- Dijo el castaño sumamente irritado. Jeff se apartó algo confundido, hace una hora habia salido de la habitación con una gran sonrisa, y ahora cambio de repente. El joven de ojos claros aun asi sabia quien es el responsable del humor del castaño.

* * *

El moreno yacia recostado en su cama escuchando musica, lo que no le permitió estar atento ante el azote de la puerta por parte del novio de su mejor amigo. El rubio apagó el reproductor de musica dejando al moreno entre una mezcla de confusión y rabia.

- Cual es tu maldito problema para ingresar de esa manera?- Preguntó Blaine fuera de quicio.

- ¿Mi problema?- Contestó el menor con la misma cantidad de furia- ¿Que diablos le has hecho a Kurt? Eso tomó desprevenido al joven de ojos azabache. Realmente se preocupaba por Kurt, y Sterling no se pone de esta manera todos los dias; solo lo hace cuando algo verdaderamente lo afecta a él o a sus cercanos.

_Kurt..._ Siquiera se molesto en buscar al castaño y explicarle lo que sucedio con todo el asunto de su diario.

- ¿Por que diablos crees que yo le he hecho algo?- Mintió el pelinegro sabiendo que seguramente sea su culpa. Se agradeció al ver como el rubio dudaba buscando una respuesta lógica. **'Maldito seas Anderson'** Pensó.

- Esto no quedara asi- Gritó el menor saliendo de la habitación azotando la puerta tras él. **'Blaine Anderson debes arreglar lo que has hecho'** Se dijo mentalmente el mayor.

* * *

En el día siguiente todo el grupo de Los Warblers estaban reunidos en su sala de ensayos preparados paras las audiciones de los nuevos. En una esquina descansaba en un sofa nervioso Jeff quien esta preocupado por que Kurt todavía no se presentó. Si bien el era el quinto en audicionar, no habia problema... Aunque ya paso el tercer alumno en busca de un lugar en el club. **'Maldición-**

- Hummel. Kurt Hummel- Repitió Wes cortando la amenaza del rubio hacia el joven mencionado.- Hummel Kurt, si no te presentas, temo que deberás...-

-Siquiera te atrevas a completar esa oración sin haberlo escuchado, Montgomerry- Contestó el joven de cabellos dorados furioso llamando la atención de los miembros de la sala. Su pareja acercó su brazo alrededor del menor para tranquilizarlo a pesar de estar aterrado de esta faceta de su novio.

- Duval retira ese brazo de mi ahora mismo- Dijo relajando su seño fruncido cuando su amante cumplió la acción.- Y tu, mi querido montgomerry, esperas calmado hasta deslumbrarte con la voz de mi queridisimo Kurt Hummel, a menos que quieras dormir sin tu preciado martillo- Continuó el joven ignorando el hecho de que el adolescente asiático ocultó lentamente su pertenencia bajo la mesa con una cara entre pena y miedo.

- Entonces, hasta que se presente el alumno Hummel, seguiremos con las audiciones- Dijo Thad quien parecia algo incómodo ante la situación. El próximo estudiante comenzó con su solo a la vez que Jeff se hundia mas en el sofa colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Nick.

- No te preocupes, el vendra- Dijo Nick plantando un beso en su cabeza. Luego de unos segundos por la puerta apareció Kurt, quien buscó lugar al lado de su amigo. El morocho intentó su mejor esfuerzo -el cual funcionó- para que su novio no se volviera un torbellino de locura y comenzará a atacar al castaño con insultos sobre su tardanza. El rubio al entender porque su pareja apretaba su agarre, dejó salir un suspiro y susurró:

- Espero que tengas una muy buena razón por la que hayas llegado tan tarde mi querido Hummel

- Lo siento, estaba ensayando- Dijo sin prestarle importancia al rostro furioso de su compañero de cuarto.

- ¿Y por que diablos practicarías de nuevo si ya lo hemos hecho ayer en toda la noche?- Preguntó Jeff en un tono mas alto que fue amortiguado cuando la multitud aplaudió ante la presentación que realizó un tal Andrew.

- Porque cambie la canción- Contestó como si no fuera de interés lo que dijo el otro chico.

- ¿PORQUE DIABLOS HAS HECHO ESO?- Dijo ahora irritado el adolescente, pero su pregunta no fue contestada ya que el ojiazul se puso de pie preparado para cantar.

- Nombre, edad y rango vocal- Dijo firmemente David

- Kurt Hummel, 18 años y contratenor- Luego de pronunciar esa ultima palabra, Wes pareció sumamente afectado ya que habia dejado caer su martillo al suelo. Rapidamente lo recogió, ignorando la vista de los presentes en la sala. - Audicionare con una canción que prepare a último momento, Being Alive- Continuó el contratenor dirigiendo una mirada hacia el rubio quien parecia algo tenso.

_Someone to hold you too close_  
_Someone to hurt you too deep_  
_Someone to sit in your chair_  
_To ruin your sleep_

_Someone to need you too much_  
_Someone to know you too well_  
_Someone to pull you up short_  
_To put you through hell_

_Someone you have to let in_  
_Someone whose feelings you spare_  
_Someone who, like it or not_  
_Will want you to share a little, a lot_

_Someone to crowd you with love_  
_Someone to force you to care_  
_Someone to make you come through_  
_I'll always be there_  
_As frightened as you of being alive, being alive, being alive, being alive_

Kurt continuó con su presentación ignorando al nuevo participante en la sala quien estaba hipnotizado por la voz del joven. Permaneció aspirando palabra por palabra que salia de la boca del chico de ojos azules sin prestarle atención a las miradas curiosas que recibia por parte de las demas personas en la habitación

_Somebody hold me too close_  
_Somebody hurt me too deep_  
_Somebody sit in me chair_  
_And ruin me sleep_  
_And make me aware of being alive, being alive_

_Somebody need me too much_  
_Somebody know me too well_  
_Somebody pull me up short_  
_And put me through hell_  
_And give me support for being alive, make me alive_  
_Make me alive, make me confused_  
_Mock me with praise, let me be used_  
_Vary my days, but alone is alone, not alive!_

_Somebody crowd me with love_  
_Somebody force me to care_  
_Somebody let me come through_  
_I'll always be there_  
_As frightened as you to help us survive,_  
_Being alive, being alive, being alive, being alive_

En cuanto termino la canción, toda la habitación estallo en aplausos y halagos hacia Kurt; en especial Wesley quien aplaudia realmente entusiasmado, hasta que Thad detuvo sus manos. Por la otra parte de la habitación yacia Jeff quien se encontraba con una gran sonrisa, ignorando el hecho de que el castaño haya cambiado la canción a último momento. Pero en la puerta, cuando todos los aplausos parecian calmarse, uno resonaba en el cuarto dejando a los integrantes algo sorprendidos y asustados. Cuando los consecutivos choques de las manos de Blaine terminaron, este solo dirigió su vista al ojiazul la cual se habia desviado para observar las expreciones faciales del consejo ante su presencia e ingresar unos cuantos mas a la habitación.

- Estupendo- Dijo quedamente el moreno. Kurt solo se limitó a mirarlo de manera hóstil y escuchar lo que planeaba decir el chico de rizos negros. - Otro ingenuo se agrega a la lista, de los tantos a los que solo usaran por su talento, para luego ser hecho a un lado cuando tenga un problema.

* * *

**Bueno. Tarde. Lo se. Pero... mejor tarde que nunca... right? no? Bueno... Sucede que tuve un GRAN bloqueo y bueno... hoy a las 6 de la mañana me dije: Si! Asi tiene que seguir y *-* here is.**

**Espero sus reviews las que me ayudaran a publicar mas pronto... son como mi medicameto anti-bloqueos de ecritor (?**

**So... Chiao!**

**Nos leemos!**

**PD: Adoro a esta especie de Jeff que cree... diganme si no les parecio buena la mini-escena de Jeff algo nervioso quien se enoja hasta con el pobre martillo de Wes... THIS. okno... Chiao! :'D**


End file.
